Toshio
Toshio Ozaki ( 尾崎 敏夫) erscheint das erste Mal in Folge 1 "Erster Mord". In ganz Sotoba ist Toshio Ozaki der einzige operierende Arzt und betreibt die familieneigene Klinik, die er einst von seinem verhassten Vater vererbt bekam; ein prächtiges Anwesen, in dem er auch zusammen mit seiner Mutter lebt. Derzeit wird Toshio mit einigen Todesfällen konfrontiert die zunächst nur einige Fragen aufwerfen, um dann später zu einer ernsten Bedrohung zu werden. Ähneln Symptome anfangs noch einer normalen Grippe, führt sie in den nächsten Tag zum sicheren Tod. Für ihn zählt nur eines, schleunigst ein Heilmittel dafür zu finden, doch darf im Dorf bloß keine Panik ausbrechen, so verschweigt er, dass sie sich mitten in einer Epidemie befinden. Er ist 32 Jahre alt. Toshio nimmt seinen Beruf sehr ernst, ist pflichtbewusst, verantwortungsbewusst und auf ihm ist im Grunde stets Verlass, so wundert es nicht, dass er sehr entschlossen nach einer Lösung sucht, da kann man auch mal über ein kleines Laster, wie sein Gerauche, hinweg sehen. Doch ganz gleich, was er auch versucht, alle seine Patienten sterben ihm förmlich unter den Händen weg, was sichtbar an seinen Gemüt zehrt. Unter enormer Anspannung, und mit dem Nerven beinahe am Ende, reagiert dann auch, der ansonsten besonnene und stets freundliche Arzt, zusehends aggressiver gegenüber seinen Patienten und muss sich selbst dabei ertappen, dass er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher wird. In dieser schweren Lage kann er aber stets auf die Unterstützung seiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen zählen, sowie seinen besten Freund Seishin Muroi, dessen Rat aber gerade zu der Zeit bei ihm kein Gehör findet, wo es am wichtigsten wäre. Eigentlich ist Toshio sogar verheiratet, aber seine Frau zieht es vor in der Stadt zu leben und viel zu sagen haben die beiden sich auch nicht wirklich, vielmehr leben die beiden ihr eigenes Leben; trotzdem zogen sie eine Trennung bislang nicht in Betracht. Ihre Abwesenheit ist für ihn aber eher ein Segen, denn eine nervende Person in Form seiner Mutter genügt bereits und er weiß sowieso, dass die beiden sich nur streiten würden. Er raucht fast in jeder Folge in dem er vor kommt. Charakter Toshio ist ein sehr stolzer Doktor und bekümmert sich sehr sorgfältig um Patienten. Er nimmt sein Beruf sehr ernst, ist pflichtbewusst und verantwortungsvoll, dazu Verlässt er sich auf seine Krankenschwestern und Patienten, da er fast jeden Vertrauen kann. Er sucht entschlossen nach einer Lösung woher die Krankheit her kommt. Freizeit hat er kaum, denn er ist fast jeden Tag in seiner Klinik und untersucht seine Patienten. Er ist ein Zutraulicher und freundlicher Arzt. Aus dem Dorf Sotoba kann ihn jeder sehr Vertrauen. Wenn irgend jemand Krank sein solle, würden sie zu dem Arzt Toshio gehen, denn es gibt nur eine Klinik im Dorf Sotoba. Er bringte seine Frau Kyouko Ozaki um, da sie in seiner Klinik ein Vampir wurde. Er macht viele experimente, denn er will wissen was hinter dem alles steckt. In der Klinik hat er sehr viel zu tun. Er hat einen sehr charmanten Charakter. Chizuru von der Kirishiki Familie findet ihn bezaubernt und versucht sich an ihn ran zu machen. Er lacht auch manchmal jemanden Schadenfroh aus. Als Toshio von Chizuru gebissen wurde, war er wie ein Held zu ihr, aber es war nicht ernst gemeint. Er ist ein Raucher. In der Folge 19 "Neunzehnte Beerdigung" bringte er Chizuru um, denn sie biss ihn. Chizuru verließ sich auf ihn, und redete ständig mit ihm, sie ging mit ihm zum Tempel doch sie hatte große Angst und ihre Füße trauten sich nicht zu erheben. Aussehen thumb|180pxToshio hat braune, kurze Haare und braune Augen. Er trägt oft einen weißen Doktor Mantel und dort drunter hat er ein weißes T- Shirt oder in anderen Farben mit einer schwarzen Hose. Er hat einen stöppelbart. Er hat noch keine Falten im Gesicht, da er noch jung ist aber in manchen Folgen hat er Augenringe unter den Augen. Er lächelt kaum in Folgen, Da er viel zu tun hat. Da er ein hübscher junger Mann ist, ist er sehr beliebt im Dorf Sotoba. Chizuru von der Kirishiki Familie findet ihn hübsch und charmant und versucht sich an ihn ran zu machen. Trivia *Toshio Ozaki der einzige operierende Arzt und betreibt die Klinik. Kategorie:Charakter